


Erotica

by mothermalfoy (slytherinxravenclaw)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry, Begging, Bottom Draco, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Top Harry, Voice Kink, erotic audio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 11:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17263250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinxravenclaw/pseuds/mothermalfoy
Summary: While Harry is away on a mission, he leaves behind a few personal audios to keep Draco company while he's gone.





	Erotica

**Author's Note:**

> If I’m in charge
> 
> And I treat you like a child
> 
> Will you let yourself go wild
> 
> Let my mouth go where it wants to
> 
> -’Erotica’ -Madonna
> 
> Thanks to JKR and WB for the characters and Madonna for the inspiration.

“I’ll only be gone for a few months,” Harry promised, kissing the top of his boyfriend’s head. Draco pouted, he was already wearing one of Harry’s old Weasley jumpers, the emerald one with a large silver H on its front. It was far too big for Draco’s lithe frame, and the sight of him in only the sweater, his pale legs on display was enough to make Harry not want to leave him. Harry wrapped his arm around Draco’s waist, pulling him in for a kiss, “I left you some  _very_  special audio creations on your iPod love,” Harry whispered in his ear. “There’s a special one for when you want to go to sleep, and several for when you get needy hmm kitten?” Draco looked up at his boyfriend, and nodded. “Good boy. Now, let’s have a smile hm?” Draco forced himself to smile, and Harry kissed the top of his head. Draco sighed, as Harry turned, picking up what looked like a very old shoe from the dining room table. A minute later, the portkey activated and Harry was gone in a flash. Draco sighed, looking around their empty flat, it never failed to feel far too big and far too lonely without Harry there.

 

In their bedroom, Draco found his iPod laying in the middle of the duvet, Draco smirked, wondering what Harry had put on there. Turning it on, Draco placed the headphones into his ears, searching his playlists when he came across two new additions.  _Bedtime Stories_  and  _Erotica._  Both two of Draco’s favorite Madonna albums but which otherwise had not existed as their  _own_  playlists when they had a home in the Madonna playlist on his iPod. Both playlists were several hours long, assuming Draco only listened to one a night, it would  _possibly_  be enough to last him the entire three months Harry was expected to be gone, Draco smiled, playing the first audio, simply titled  _Beg,_  and flopped onto their bed _._

“Hello darling,” the deep timbre of Harry’s voice surrounded Draco from all sides. “Did you make it long after I left?” Harry laughed, the sound sending shivers down Draco’s spine. “I suspect not. I know how impatient you are, though I’m  _sure_  I fucked you into the mattress before I left,” he said. Draco whimpered, feeling himself grow hard at Harry’s words.  _Not enough,_  Draco thought. “I know, it’s never enough for my beautiful boy. Insatiable love,” Harry laughed again and Draco sighed. “I know, you don’t always like when I tease you like that. But I suspect you’ll like it if I tease you another way hm?” Draco nodded eagerly. “Good boy. Now then, strip for me, I want to see every inch of you baby,” Draco took off Harry’s jumper leaving him fully exposed. “Mmm,” Harry hummed. “Gods you’re so beautiful. All that pale skin on display just for me, stick your fingers in your mouth baby. I want you to suck on them and get them nice and wet,” Draco groaned, doing as Harry’s voice told him. “Good boy. Always so eager for daddy aren’t you?” Draco whined around his fingers, arching off the bed. Harry chuckled. “Are you sucking on those fingers like I told you?” Draco nodded. “Good, now, take them out and drag your wet fingers over your nipples baby. Slowly, teasingly, like I would.” Draco whined but did as he was told. “Mmm, beautiful. Have I told you how much I love the sight of your flushed chest when I play with you? Those splotches of pink and red that pop up? How hard it makes me, to suck on your nipples, and drag my tongue down your chest towards your pretty pink prick. Don’t touch yourself there yet love. This is a slow one. I want you to tease yourself until you’re writhing, and begging for it,” Draco could hear Harry’s grin through the headphones and he couldn’t help but whine. “Mmm, you’re always so hot when you beg for me, baby. You like that? Like when I play with your nipples? Teasing you? Tasting you? Driving you wild with just my tongue. This is only the beginning, my love. Just you wait, I’ve got some special toys with your name on them, self-fucking dildos, charmed tongues that can reach you in all kinds of places, but my personal favorite is the special bit of magic I’ve worked out on our bed. Incarcerous,” Draco gasped, as several red strings of magic shot out of nowhere, and wrapped around Draco’s arms and legs, leaving him completely on display. “Mmm. That’s much better. I know you know wandless magic kitten, so I expect you’ll know how to summon your toys to help you out with this next bit hm?” Draco gasped managing to summon several toys and lube from the bedside drawer. “Good boy,” Harry said. Draco felt goosebumps raise against his flesh at Harry’s words. “Did I tell you I had a dildo moulded just for you, after my cock? It’s enchanted too. Just say the word and it’ll fuck you wherever you want. Will you let it fuck your mouth for daddy? I do so love to see that perfect mouth put to work. So full of cock.”

Draco whimpered, summoning the dildo that looked so much like Harry. “Fuck my mouth,” he whispered to it. The dildo floated towards his face, and Draco opened his mouth to receive the toy. It was warm and it even smelled fresh like Harry and it was all Draco could do not to fight his restraints to devour the toy.

“Such a good boy,” Harry’s voice purred. “Your pretty lips wrapped around daddy’s thick cock. Are you hard? Are you leaking for me? Mmm. Keep sucking baby, fuck your mouth is so amazing. I could come down your beautiful throat and I know you would lap up every drop wouldn’t you babe?” Draco nodded enthusiastically as the dildo fucked roughly at his throat. Draco moaned. “Mmm, that’s enough, I have other plans in mind,” he said. Draco moved his head, his voice hoarse as he told the dildo to stop. The toy fell onto the bed and Draco sighed.  “Your legs should be nice and spread for me, plant your feet on the mattress for me baby. Let’s see that beautiful hole,” Draco whined, doing as he was told. “And summon that enchanted tongue. Draco would have been unnerved at the sight of what looked like a severed tongue floated towards him, but he was far too aroused to care. “It’s a little unsightly but I promise it’s almost as good as the real deal,” he purred. Draco shuddered. “Do you want it to help prep you baby?” Draco nodded. “Good boy,” Draco gasped as the tongue began to drag down his chest, feeling warm and wet as it made its way past his bollocks, down towards his eagerly awaiting hole. “Could you come just like this kitten? Completely untouched with a magical tongue writhing inside your hole?” Draco groaned, and Harry chuckled. “I just love the sounds you make for me love. Those needy little whines, and moans,” the magical tongue wiggled its way inside Draco’s hole and Draco writhed off the bed. “Fuck you are so impossibly beautiful. Do you know that my love? Do you  _know_  how beautiful you are? How eager you make me for you? I’m always so hard for you, love. So ready to bend you over and fuck you. You know that don’t you?” Harry asked. Draco whimpered and nodded. “Such a beautiful boy,” he purred. Draco whined, writhing more as the tongue lapped at his hole, fucking him.

“Daddy,” he whined.

“Mmm, I love it when you moan for me love. Shall we move onto the grand finale, or would you like to stay here? With my tongue in your pretty little hole? I’m happy either way.

“F—fuck me,” Draco whispered. Harry chuckled.

“Such a naughty mouth on you. I should spank you. I know how much you love that. But I’ll give you my cock anyway, only because you’re such a good boy. Call back the dildo love, and make sure it’s nice and lubed.” Draco shuddered, barely able to form a coherent thought as he worked to do what Harry had told him. “I know it’s difficult to think, isn’t it? I promise I’ll give you what you want though baby, just a little bit longer.” Draco summoned the dildo with some amount of effort and got it lubed.

“F—fuck me,” he whispered again to the toy, moaning as the dildo disappeared between his legs and slid inside him.

“You’re so beautiful stuffed so full of cock like this, all spread open wide for daddy.” Draco moaned and whimpered, arching as the toy continued to pound him, hitting his prostate dead on and dragging a scream from him. “That’s the spot isn’t it love? Are you close for me, baby?” Draco whined nodding. “Mmm, I know you are. I want you to beg for it.  _Beg_ for daddy to let you come,” Harry’s voice commanded. Draco whimpered.

“Please,” he said.

“I know you can beg better than that love. You know how daddy loves the sound of his beautiful boy begging, it makes me so hard. Come on now.  _Beg_  for me, baby. I want to hear you scream.”

Draco moaned louder, “Daddy. Please! I’m so close, please, please let me come. Please,” he whined.

Harry growled low in his ear, “Come for me, baby.” Draco shuddered, coming hard as he was told as the dildo fucked him through his orgasm. Draco groaned, whimpering, his whole body overly sensitive.

“Such a beautiful boy. Before you go to bed tonight, open the next playlist, and I’ll make sure you get to sleep. I know how difficult it can be without me there. Until next time my love, be a good boy. I love you,” as the audio ended, Draco couldn’t help but sigh as he lay on their shared bed, sated and eager to hear what else Harry had recorded for him. “Finite incantatem,” he whispered. The red strings faded and Draco curled up on the bed with a yawn, exhausted. It was still early, far too early for Draco to go to sleep, but it didn’t stop him from wanting to open the  _Bed Time Stories_ playlist, to hear Harry’s voice surrounding him again.


End file.
